


До сотворения мира

by Black_Mamba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Zoophilia, alternative reality, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Сириус придумывает план, как исправить ужасную ошибку, которую совершил, и надеется в процессе спасти волшебный мир. Но кто спасет Сириуса?





	

– Уолден, подойди! 

– Люциус, что ты нашел? 

Я надеялся, тень от многовековых дубов скроет меня лучше. Но, увы, пока я пытаюсь отползти в буйные заросли под деревьями, на меня сверху вниз смотрят два слизеринца, неделю назад окончившие Хогвартс. 

– Люциус, это же собака. Зачем она тебе? 

– Уолден, только представь, что можно сделать с таким замечательным животным. Из него выйдет превосходный подопытный образец для нескольких экспериментов, которые я давно хотел провести. 

Здравый смысл убеждает, что не следует бояться этих юношей, которые всего лишь на год старше меня, но в то же время инстинкт говорит, что не нужно их недооценивать. Ведь они поймали меня на своей территории, пока я пытался затаиться и проследить за ними. Я-то думал, моя анимагическая форма, о которой знали лишь три человека, – идеальная маскировка, и не ожидал, что Малфой и Макнейр заинтересуются бездомной собакой, прибившейся к дому волшебника, которого они поддерживали. 

Малфой достает из складок черной мантии палочку и наводит ее прямо на меня. Вновь пытаюсь отползти назад, но до того как мне удается развернуться и убежать, слизеринец ухмыляется и произносит: 

– Petrificus Totalus! 

Заклинание Малфоя попадает в меня, и в ту же секунду я окаменеваю. Тело полностью обездвижено, и мне остается лишь сохранять внутреннее спокойствие. Задумываюсь, что же пошло не так. Когда три дня назад я решил отправиться к особняку Риддла и проследить за людьми, которые, по словам Дамблдора, попытаются в ближайшем будущем нанести сокрушительный удар по волшебному миру, план казался идеальным. 

– Видишь ли, Уолден, я всегда хотел знать, что произойдет с обездвиженным животным, когда оно подвергнется Crucio. 

Люциус выглядит ужасно довольным собой. Я же его чувств не разделяю. Тело не слушается, и я лишь жду и надеюсь, что им вскоре наскучит бродячая собака, которую они нашли. 

– Crucio! 

Боль невыносимая, и я чувствую, как тело борется с обездвиживающим заклинанием, а нервные окончания отчаянно пытаются конвульсивно сократиться. Давление на глаза так велико, что, боюсь, они сейчас просто выскочат из орбит, а во рту накапливается слюна. Если бы я не был обездвижен, то боль заставила бы меня превратиться обратно. Думаю, мне следует быть благодарным Малфою за то, что он меня сначала обездвижил и лишь потом подверг ужасному заклинанию. Если бы я обратился в человека и моя личность была раскрыта, то они бы меня точно убили. Хотя, если разобраться, они меня все равно убьют. 

В голове звенит жестокий смех Малфоя и Макнейра, а разум борется с желанием соскользнуть в успокоительную бессознательность. 

– Люциус, прекрати немедленно! 

Вокруг меня раздается новый голос, глубокий и требовательный, и внезапно боль и сковывающие чары исчезают. Тело содрогается, будто пытаясь избавиться от последних остатков нежеланной магии. 

– Простите меня, мой Лорд, но это же всего лишь бродячая собака… 

– Молчать! 

Из-за Crucio я полностью дезориентирован, и хотя стараюсь изо всех сил, не могу ни рассмотреть ничего вокруг, ни учуять запахи. Кажется, в порядке лишь слух, и то звуки слегка искажены. У голосов меняется громкость, и звучат они со странным эхом. 

– Тихо, большой мальчик. Все будет хорошо. 

Глубокий голос и рука, гладящая меня по густой шерсти, – последнее, что я помню перед тем, как кануть во тьму. 

 

* * * 

Тепло от огня, горящего неподалеку, приятно согревает болящие мышцы, когда я медленно просыпаюсь. Открываю глаза и пытаюсь моргнуть, чтобы прогнать сонливость. Когда наконец могу четко видеть, рассматриваю окружающую обстановку. Справа в большом камине горит огонь. Подо мной толстое серое одеяло. Слева объемное кожаное кресло. А в кресле сидит человек и молча наблюдает за мной. 

Высокий мужчина с черными волосами, начавшими седеть на висках. Надменное лицо с морщинками вокруг карих глаз. Я смотрю на него, совершенно не беспокоясь, что он пристально смотрит на меня. 

Значит, это Том Риддл. Или, как ему нравится, чтобы его называли сейчас, Лорд Волдеморт. Не таким я его себе представлял, когда как-то вечером, надежно скрытый под мантией-невидимкой Джеймса, бродил по коридорам Хогвартса и услышал, как Дамблдор упомянул о нем в разговоре с Макгонагалл. 

Не ожидал, что Риддл на вид окажется таким… простым человеком. 

– Вижу, ты вернулся в мир живых. – Риддл откидывается на спинку кресла, складывает руки на груди и смотрит на меня, будто ждет ответа. Приподнимаю голову, чтобы рассмотреть остальную часть помещения и определить, где нахожусь. 

У дальней стены в тени стоит широкая кровать. Огонь в камине – единственный источник света, и я с минуту жду, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, лежащей за пределами светлого пятна перед камином. В центре комнаты тяжелый стол темного дерева, заваленный книгами и свитками. Почти все стены занимают полки и шкафы из такого же дерева. Из окна, частично закрытого толстыми зелеными бархатными шторами, видно ночное небо. 

Похоже, я в змеином логове. Не совсем то место, где я намеревался оказаться, когда решил шпионить за Волдемортом и его последователями, но сейчас мне представилась неожиданная возможность узнать все об этом Темном Лорде, которого лишь единицы знают под его настоящим именем. Том Риддл. 

– Проголодался? 

На вопрос, громко заурчав, отвечает мой желудок, и я неосознанно облизываюсь. Да, проголодался. Последний раз нормально ел три дня назад, когда покинул дом. Точнее, когда покинул место, где жили мои родители. Тот дом уже долго был для меня просто жилищем. 

Риддл взмахивает рукой и щелкает пальцами. Передо мной появляется большая керамическая миска, наполненная кусками сырой говядины и вареным рисом. Хотя запах совершенно бесподобный и у меня тут же пасть наполняется слюной, я с подозрением смотрю на еду. 

Очевидно, мое поведение забавляет Риддла, потому что он смеется. Наверное, я выгляжу по-дурацки. С моих черных губ капает слюна, а я смотрю на содержимое миски, будто оно меня сейчас съест, а не наоборот. 

– Ты умный мальчик, да? – Риддл наклоняется вперед, упирается локтями в колени, и внезапно его лицо оказывается очень близко от меня. – Я прошу прощения за недостойное поведение своих слуг. Но знай, я не желаю тебе зла. 

Тон Риддла поражает меня до глубины души, и на мгновение я беспокоюсь, а не превратился ли обратно в человека. Он обращается ко мне, как к гостю. Как к гостю-человеку. Но, кинув быстрый взгляд вниз, убеждаюсь, что я все еще в форме большой черной собаки. 

– Не волнуйся, мальчик. Ешь. 

Я разочарованно скулю и перевожу взгляд с Риддла на миску и обратно. Внутри разгорается жестокая схватка между здравым смыслом и желудком, в итоге последний побеждает. Я накидываюсь на тарелку и заглатываю еду, виляя длинным хвостом из стороны в сторону, тем самым выражая благодарность за превосходное угощение. Я едва прожевываю и глотаю куски говядины целиком – одно из многих преимуществ собачьего облика, ведь нет необходимости аккуратно пережевывать пищу. Просто закидываешь ее в рот и глотаешь. 

Через минуту я опустошил миску и дочиста ее вылизал. 

– Видишь, а ты переживал. Это просто еда, смешанная с целебным зельем и легкой снотворной настойкой. Не успеешь оглянуться, как проснешься и побежишь. 

Черт. Следовало догадаться, что Риддл что-то подмешает в еду. Мне остается поверить ему на слово и надеяться, что это на самом деле целебное зелье и снотворное, а не какая-нибудь отрава. Голова тяжелеет, и я опускаю ее на передние лапы. Дыхание становится более равномерным и глубоким, и во второй раз за день я ощущаю, как проваливаюсь в темноту. 

 

* * * 

Когда я просыпаюсь в следующий раз, чувствую себя намного лучше. Боль из мышц ушла, и в голове прояснилось. 

– Вижу, ты опять проснулся. 

Я поднимаю голову, чтобы посмотреть на Риддла, но он больше не сидит в кресле. 

– Лучше себя чувствуешь? 

Голос раздается из дальнего конца комнаты, и я поворачиваю свое большое тело, чтобы увидеть Риддла. Он полулежит на кровати, облокотившись на спинку. Одет в длинный черный халат. И улыбается мне. 

Отвечая на его вопрос, я поднимаюсь и потягиваюсь. Со стоном выгибаю спину и разминаю лапы. В конце я с такой силой встряхиваюсь всем телом, что мой черный мех топорщится во все стороны. 

Да, я чувствую себя намного лучше. Единственное, что меня беспокоит, это небольшая тяжесть в нижней части живота. Мне нужно выйти на улицу. Очень нужно. 

Когда я направляюсь к закрытой двери, Риддл, кажется, понимает, в чем проблема. 

– Зов природы, да, мальчик? – Риддл поднимается и подходит ко мне. Я впервые вижу его в движении и не могу отвести глаз. Он несет себя с достоинством, гордо и решительно. 

Риддл открывает дверь и, не говоря ни слова, ведет меня по темному дому. Я покорно следую за ним, пока мы не достигаем больших входных дверей. Как только Риддл их открывает, я несусь к первому дереву, которое вижу, и задираю заднюю ногу. Мерлин всемогущий, в мире больше нет столь же невероятного ощущения, которое могло бы сравниться с опустошением мочевого пузыря. 

Риддл прогуливается по темному парку, окружающему особняк, и когда я заканчиваю со своими делами, присоединяюсь к нему. Он с улыбкой смотрит на меня сверху вниз, его лицо в свете луны кажется бледным. 

– Если хочешь, можешь уходить, – говорит он мне, и я вновь поднимаю на него взгляд. Я пытаюсь увидеть в его лице что-то такое, что скажет мне, хочет он, чтобы я остался или ушел, но он хорошо контролирует свои эмоции. – Но можешь воспользоваться моим гостеприимством и остаться. 

Я тычусь носом в его руку, давая понять, что хочу остаться. Ведь это великолепная возможность собрать информацию о Темном Лорде. Идеальный шанс выполнить задачу, которую поставил перед собой. Но есть еще одна причина, почему я хочу остаться. Риддл непонятным образом очаровывает. 

Поднимаю голову и смотрю на полную луну. Надеюсь, с Ремусом все в порядке. Уверен, сейчас за ним смотрят его родители, но не могу перестать волноваться за него. Это чувство не покидает меня с тех пор, как я узнал его секрет, а после случая со Снейпом в Визжащей хижине оно лишь усилилось. 

Кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Я ощущаю непомерную вину из-за того, что подставил Снейпа. Но причина не в Снейпе. Мне нет никакого дела до склизкого гада – если бы он сию же минуту исчез с лица земли, ни капли бы не пожалел. Нет, причина в том, что я причинил боль Ремусу. Из-за своей упертости и беспечности чуть не лишился лучшего друга. 

Но, кажется, мистер Риддл только что предоставил мне шанс искупить вину. Если получится выведать больше про него и его магию, я передам эти сведения Дамблдору и, надеюсь, вновь отвоюю уважение и дружбу, которых лишился из-за собственного глупого поступка.  
Сильная рука, почесывающая меня за ушами, возвращает меня с небес на землю, и я вновь смотрю на Риддла. 

– Хотя ночью все кажется таким мирным и спокойным, лучше нам вернуться в дом. 

Показывая свое полное согласие, я поворачиваюсь и рысью бегу к особняку. Риддл идет за мной, а у меня в ушах звучит его низкий смех. 

* * *

Вновь оказавшись в комнатах Риддла, чувствую растерянность. Что я должен делать? Лечь на одеяло перед камином? Или у его кровати? 

В итоге на эти вопросы вместо меня отвечает Риддл. Он ложится на кровать, застеленную темно-зеленым покрывалом, и хлопает ладонью по пустому месту рядом с собой. 

– Иди сюда, мальчик. Если хочешь, можешь спать на кровати. 

Дважды повторять нет необходимости. Я подбегаю к большой кровати и с легкостью на нее запрыгиваю. Несколько раз поворачиваюсь вокруг своей оси и со вздохом удовлетворения ложусь. 

Я пытаюсь не задумываться о том, что делю кровать с Лордом Волдемортом. Сейчас я не Сириус Блэк. Я собака. А собаки иногда спят на хозяйской кровати. Даже если кровать принадлежит Темному Лорду. 

Риддл переворачивается и теперь лежит лицом ко мне. Он запускает пальцы в густой мех на моей спине. Ощущение приятное, я пару раз виляю хвостом, чтобы он это понял. 

– Ты до удивления похож на пса, который когда-то у меня был. 

Из чистого любопытства навостряю уши. Продолжая гладить мою спину, Риддл смотрит куда-то в даль. 

– Это было очень давно. Сейчас кажется, что в другом времени. Почти до сотворения мира. 

Его глаза вновь смотрят на меня, руки замирают, и пальцы играют с мехом. 

– Я жил в ужасном месте, среди врагов, и у меня не было ни одного друга. Однажды летом мне повстречался пес, вылитый ты. 

Я придвигаю морду ближе к нему, показывая, что заинтересовался. Его глаза смотрят прямо в мои, а на губах играет улыбка. 

– У меня впервые появился друг. Настоящий друг, который не осудит и не унизит. Целое лето я был не одиноким восьмилетним ребенком, а человеком, который был небезразличен, по крайней мере, хоть одному живому существу в этом проклятом мире. 

Он рассказывает эту историю мягким тихим голосом. Я чувствую на морде теплое дыхание, а его рука вновь гладит меня по спине. 

– Конечно, все хорошее быстро заканчивается. Никчемный сирота не заслуживает такого верного друга, – тон мужчины стал резким, выказывая всю глубину испытываемых им сейчас эмоций. – Из отпуска вернулся сторож и не очень хорошо воспринял собаку, бегающую повсюду. Мерзкий маггл скормил моему другу отравленное мясо. 

Тихо скулю в знак сочувствия. Наверное, для маленького мальчика ужасно вот так лишиться единственного друга. Боль, легко читающаяся на лице Риддла, подтверждает, что ему действительно было тяжело. 

– Я больше не надеялся встретить пса, похожего на него. Но появился ты. 

Вновь виляю хвостом, говоря: да, вот он я. И я никуда не собираюсь, по крайней мере, пока. В конце концов, мне придется вернуться в Хогвартс, но для родителей я все лето провожу с Джеймсом. А так как они чересчур заняты собственной жизнью, чтобы думать еще и о старшем сыне, мне нет необходимости переживать, что они решат проверить, действительно ли я у Поттеров. 

– Что ж, если ты собираешься остаться, то тебе нужно имя, – голос Риддла вновь вернулся к обычным, почти деловым, интонациям, и я с согласием виляю хвостом. – Хочешь, тебя будут звать так же, как моего старого друга? 

Гавкаю один раз, давая Риддлу понять, что очень хочу. 

– Замечательно. Тогда я буду называть тебя Нюхач. 

Нюхач? Я могу сейчас передумать? 

Я ожидал чего-то… более свирепого от Темного Лорда Волдеморта. Поднимаю голову, показывая свое удивление. 

– Что? Думаешь, слишком хорош для такого имени? – в его голосе звучит неприкрытое веселье, и когда он пытается сдержать улыбку, морщинки вокруг глаз становятся заметней. 

Опускаю голову на кровать и, признавая поражение, вздыхаю. Нюхач. Если это выплывет наружу, то мне никогда от этого не отделаться. Великого Сириуса Блэка сам Лорд Волдеморт назвал Нюхачом. 

Риддл щелкает пальцами, и в тот же миг огонь в камине гаснет. Он в последний раз гладит меня по спине и переворачивается на другой бок. 

– Спокойной ночи, Нюхач. 

Спокойной ночи, Риддл. 

 

* * * 

– Путь каждый четко себе уяснит, что если хоть пальцем коснется этой собаки – будет иметь дело со мной! 

Пока Риддл обращается к своим последователям, я сижу рядом с ним. Большинство из них одеты в черные мантии, а лица закрыты белыми масками. Хотя я не могу понять, кто они, но чую каждого. Еще одно преимущество собачьего обличья. Я запоминаю индивидуальные запахи и смогу, если потребуется, опознать Упивающихся смертью. 

Без масок только Люциус Малфой и Уолден Макнейр, они стоят возле Риддла, и пока Лорд продолжает в подробностях описывать, какими именно наказаниями подвергнет моих обидчиков, вид у них немного неловкий. Я смотрю на бывших сотоварищей по Хогвартсу и чувствую странное удовлетворение, когда они оба отворачиваются, избегая моего взгляда. 

– Теперь вы все предупреждены, и мы можем перейти к повестке дня. – Риддл чешет меня за ушами, и я тянусь к его прикосновению. Он бросает на меня быстрый взгляд, а потом вновь смотрит на своих сторонников. 

– Люциус, прошу, доклад по вчерашнему рейду. 

Малфой делает шаг вперед, слегка кланяется Риддлу и оглядывает остальных волшебников, собравшихся в большом бальном зале особняка. 

– Благодарю, мой Лорд. Вчера мы навестили небольшой маггловский городок на севере… 

Внимательно слушая и стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, не отвожу глаз от Риддла и следую за каждым его шагом. С высоко поднятой головой он обходит зал и слушает доклад Малфоя. Риддл выглядит простым смертным, но в то же время окружающая его аура силы делает его образ почти сюрреалистичным. 

Помню слова Дамблдора в тот вечер, когда я впервые узнал о подлинной личности Волдеморта. 

«Выдающийся студент. Я виню себя в том, что не заметил первых признаков, когда он еще учился в Хогвартсе. Когда он исчез, я верил, что Том все же не избрал темную сторону, но, к сожалению, ошибся. Он вернулся, Минерва, и такого могущественного волшебника мне встречать еще не приходилось». 

 

* * * 

Опускаю голову на ноги Риддла и глубоко, удовлетворенно вздыхаю. Я лежу под его столом, а Риддл просматривает корреспонденцию и отвечает на письма. После моего появления в особняке две недели назад мы пришли к некой рутине. 

Несколько раз в день Риддл гуляет со мной возле особняка и во время этих прогулок рассказывает все и обо всем. Я ем, когда ест он, еда всегда свежая и из высококачественных продуктов, и очень часто Риддл дает мне куски со своей тарелки. Он берет меня с собой, куда бы ни шел, и, следовательно, я всегда присутствую на собраниях, где стараюсь запомнить все имена, места и остальные подробности. И каждый вечер я засыпаю на кровати Риддла, и обычно его рука лежит на моей спине, поглаживая мех. 

Как ни жутко и ни отвратительно признавать, но мне действительно начинает нравиться Риддл. Не думаю, что раньше хоть кто-то относился ко мне с подобным уважением и заботой. Да, меня это пугает, ведь речь идет о Лорде Волдеморте – волшебнике со стремлением к мировому господству, который ни перед чем не остановится. Я видел, как за малейшие ошибки он швыряет Cruciatus в собственных сторонников. Но вместо отвращения в эти моменты меня наполняет странное ощущение могущества. Может, потому, что, когда Риддл пытает своих слуг, одной рукой он всегда чешет меня за ушами. 

Я вздрагиваю от внезапного стука в дверь и, подозрительно рыча, сажусь на задние лапы. Рука Риддла тотчас опускается на мою голову и успокаивающе гладит. 

– Нюхач, успокойся. – Риддл садится ровно и откладывает пергамент, на котором писал. – Войдите. 

Открывается дверь, и в проеме показывается Макнейр с коробочкой в руках. 

– Мой Лорд, ваш заказ выполнен. 

Риддл поднимается и подходит к Макнейру, который, склонив голову, передает ему коробку. 

– Замечательно. Ты свободен. 

С еще одним поклоном Макнейр отступает и закрывает за собой дверь. Я с любопытством смотрю на Риддла, раздумывая, что может быть в коробке. 

– Иди сюда, Нюхач. У меня для тебя подарок, – говорит Риддл, наклоняясь и переводя взгляд с меня на коробку и обратно. 

Подарок? Для меня? 

Поднимаюсь и подбегаю к нему. Когда я сажусь у его ног, он открывает крышку и достает широкий ошейник из черной кожи с небольшим золотым медальоном. Он не спеша показывает мне, что вырезано на золоте. 

На одной стороне изящными буквами написано мое имя, Нюхач, а на другой – рисунок черепа и выползающей из него змеи. 

Мне нравится. 

– Мне всегда было интересно, откуда ты взялся, Нюхач. Но, думаю, это уже не имеет никакого значения, – Риддл несколько раз гладит мою шею, а потом застегивает ошейник. – Теперь ты действительно принадлежишь мне, – он обхватывает мою голову и легко целует в макушку. 

Я слишком изумлен, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать, поэтому просто смотрю на Риддла, пока он отпускает меня и поднимается. 

– На этом маленьком медальоне, мой друг, несколько очень сильных защитных заклинаний. Пока он на тебе, никто не сможет причинить тебе вред. 

Риддл вновь садится за стол и возвращается к тому, чем был занят, когда появился Макнейр. Несколько раз глубоко вздыхаю, возвращая утраченное самообладание. Потому что этот жест меня взбудоражил. Риддл только что подарил мне вещь, которая защитит меня. Такого для меня никто не делал. А еще он… поцеловал меня. Да, другие это уже делали, но с такой нежностью – никогда. 

Внезапно захотелось ощутить его руки на себе, поэтому возвращаюсь к столу, сажусь возле Риддла и кладу голову ему на бедро. Его рука неспешно гладит меня по голове, и я закрываю глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что тело Риддла так близко ко мне. 

* * * 

Я лежу под столом Риддла, опустив голову на передние лапы. Это мое самое любимое место в его комнатах, потому что именно здесь он проводит большинство времени, если не спит. Наблюдаю за тем, как Риддл, сцепив руки за спиной, ходит из угла в угол. Кажется, он чем-то взволнован, но причины я не знаю. 

Раздается стук, и вместо того чтобы дать разрешение войти, Риддл сам открывает дверь. Явно нервничающий Люциус Малфой кланяется своему Лорду, и Риддл жестом приглашает его войти. Закрыв дверь, Риддл поворачивается к Люциусу и смотрит на него, сощурившись. 

– Люциус, мне требуются твои услуги. 

– Всегда готов служить вам, мой… 

– Наклоняйся! 

Комнату наполняют шорохи снимаемой одежды, и я поднимаю голову, чтобы лучше видеть. Люциус уже подошел к столу и, как приказал ему Риддл, сейчас склоняется над моим убежищем, его черные брюки спущены до лодыжек. Подползаю вперед и смотрю вверх. 

Никогда не думал, что увижу Люциуса Малфоя в таком виде. Между бледными бедрами болтаются волосатые яички. 

Анатомия собаки не позволяет мне ухмыльнуться, но внутри я смеюсь. Мой разум тотчас переключается в режим «Мародер», и я почти сожалею, что этот высокомерный ублюдок уже окончил школу. Такой компромат пропадает! 

Риддл спускает собственные брюки и становится позади Люциуса. Быстрым движением колена он разводит ноги юного слизеринца, а потом ласкает свой член до полной готовности. Не могу отвести глаз от ствола, слегка блестящего от смазывающего зелья, которое он нанес. 

Зачарованно смотрю, как он направляет себя и одним толчком глубоко входит в Малфоя. Наверное, больно, но Люциус лишь тихо стонет, когда Риддл начинает двигать бедрами, с силой вколачиваясь в задницу Малфоя. 

Смотрю, как Малфоя имеют у стола, и меня охватывает странное чувство. Вздыбливается загривок, а из горла вырывается тихое рычание. Я ревную. Что само по себе смехотворно, ведь я собака. Чего я могу ждать от Риддла, пока нахожусь в обличье собаки? Мне следует быть благодарным уже за ту заботу, которой он меня окружает. Но просто не могу избавиться от чувства, что не в Люциуса сейчас должен входить Риддл. А в меня. 

Меня захлестывает другое чувство, и внезапно я осознаю, как приятно тереться пахом о ковер, на котором лежу. Не могу поверить. Я, обернувшись собакой, мастурбирую об очень дорогой персидский ковер и наблюдаю за тем, как Лорд Волдеморт занимается сексом с Малфоем. Но мои бедра двигаются по собственной воле, дыхание учащается, когда тело полностью отдается чувственному удовольствию. 

На пике оргазма тихо завываю и на миг закрываю глаза, выстреливая спермой на ковер. Глухо постанывая, Риддл увеличивает темп. Я вижу, как от напряжения на его бедрах блестят капельки пота, внезапно он замирает, запрокидывает голову и громко стонет, кончая. 

Риддл выходит из Малфоя и тянется за брюками. 

– Свободен. 

Не произнеся ни слова, Люциус надевает брюки и направляется к двери. Как только он выходит, Риддл наклоняется и окидывает меня взглядом. Выползаю из-под стола, и мы оба смотрим на липкое пятно моего производства на его ковре. 

Риддл переводит удивленный взгляд на меня. Я решаю, что лучший выход – прикинуться дурачком, и безучастно смотрю в ответ. Ведь я всего лишь собака. 

 

* * * 

– Нюхач, сегодня у нас будет гость. Юный слизеринец, который, возможно, окажется очень полезным. 

Потягиваюсь посреди кабинета Риддла и решаю, что сейчас слишком жарко, чтобы отвечать. Стоит середина августа, и несмотря на то, что солнце зашло несколько часов назад, воздух все еще влажный и теплый. Но хуже всего – кажется, Риддлу нравится подобная температура, и поэтому он не применяет охлаждающие чары, как любой нормальный волшебник, а просто открывает окно и впускает в помещение еще больше жары. 

– Не волнуйся, долго он не пробудет. Потом, мой дорогой друг, останемся лишь ты и я. 

Один раз взмахиваю хвостом, показывая, что слышу. Но в этой тяжелой шубе и без возможности охладиться, не считая разинутую пасть и высунутый язык, я не собираюсь шевелиться. 

Слышу, как Риддл ходит по комнате и берет в руки то книгу, то еще что-то. Несмотря на жару, лежать здесь и знать, что Риддл всего лишь в паре метров от меня, доставляет мне удовольствие. Думаю, я привык к его присутствию. Мне нравится его компания, его рассказы и то, как он руками зарывается в мой мех, когда мы наедине. Прошло две недели с того вечера, как я поставил пятно на его ковер, но Риддл и словом об этом не обмолвился. Естественно, я тоже. 

Жара делает меня сонным, и я дремлю, едва слыша, как стучат в дверь и Риддл приглашает кого-то войти. 

– Люциус, входи. Мистер Снейп, рад встрече. 

Снейп? 

Снейп! 

Тотчас вскакиваю и смотрю на темноволосого слизеринца, который только что вошел. Ощетиниваюсь и, обнажая клыки, рычу. 

К моей радости, Снейп застывает на месте, а его лицо становится еще белее, чем обычно. Думаю, случай в Визжащей хижине оставил на нем свой отпечаток. Пусть я не свирепый оборотень, но, уверен, могу притвориться опасной тварью. 

– Нюхач, подойди сюда, друг мой. – Риддл устраивается в кресле у незажженного камина, и, еще раз глянув на Снейпа, я подхожу к нему. Сажусь рядом и в защитном жесте опускаю голову на его бедро. Риддл начинает меня гладить, отчего я успокаиваюсь и издаю глубокий вздох. 

– Мистер Снейп, пожалуйста, присоединяйтесь. Прошу вас простить моего пса. Полагаю, жара делает его довольно раздражительным. 

Правильно полагаешь. Но не следует забывать о склизком гаде, сидящем напротив и все еще с опаской поглядывающем на меня. 

– Я более чем рад, что ты, Северус, решил к нам присоединиться, – произносит Риддл вкрадчивым голосом, который я еще у него не слышал. – Могу я называть тебя Северусом? 

Снейп кивает и пытается улыбнуться, но получается довольно жалко. 

– Как ты понимаешь, я должен отметить тебя, – Риддл вновь говорит этим неестественно мягким тоном, и Снейп вновь лишь кивает. 

– Хорошо. Закатай рукав на левой руке. 

Я слышал о метке, которой Риддл посвящает своих последователей, но никогда ее не видел. И сейчас Снейп собирается ее получить. Я поднимаю голову с колен Риддла и с интересом наблюдаю, как Снейп протягивает обнаженное левое предплечье. Риддл достает палочку и ее кончиком касается бледной кожи слизеринца. Он так быстро произносит заклинание, что даже я не в силах разобрать его, а вслед за заклинанием раздаются крики Снейпа. 

С широко раскрытыми глазами смотрю, как кожа начинает разбухать и становится похожей на ожог. Появляется темный рисунок. Его контуры постепенно обретают четкие очертания, а Снейп пытается сдержать крик. 

Вот она, метка. Черный череп с выползающей из него змеей. Точно такой рисунок, как на моем медальоне. 

Ощущаю необычную гордость, что Риддл одарил меня меткой, но немного не таким способом, как своих последователей, и вновь опускаю голову ему на бедро. 

Расправляя рукав мантии, чтобы спрятать метку, Снейп несколько раз сглатывает. 

– Спасибо, мой Лорд. 

– Пожалуйста, Северус. Люциус покажет тебе дом и все пояснит. Скоро мы с тобой вновь встретимся. 

Я смотрю, как Снейп и Малфой выходят из комнаты. Значит, Снейп теперь Упивающийся смертью. Уверен, эти сведения для Дамблдора окажутся чрезвычайно полезными. Я так доволен, что наконец нашел вескую причину исключить Снейпа из школы. 

– День сегодня был длинный, друг мой. Думаю, я приму душ перед тем, как ложиться спать. Нюхач, отправляйся в постель. Я скоро к тебе присоединюсь. – Риддл в последний раз чешет меня за ушами, потом поднимается с кресла и скрывается в ванной. Я подбегаю к кровати, вскакиваю на нее и устраиваюсь на своем обычном месте. 

Закрываю глаза и думаю о холодной воде, о прохладном воздухе и о надоедливом черноволосом слизеринце, которого, конечно же, исключат в тот же миг, как я поделюсь с Дамблдором увиденным сегодня. 

 

* * * 

Чуть позже я просыпаюсь, чувствуя, как Риддл пропускает сквозь пальцы мой мех, и слыша какие-то звуки. Открываю глаза и тотчас цепенею, видя лежащего рядом Риддла. Его черный халат распахнут и не скрывает обнаженного тела. Левой рукой он гладит меня по шерсти, а в правой держит напряженный член. 

Риддл мастурбирует. И в то же время гладит меня. 

Здравый смысл говорит, что при виде его действий я должен ощущать омерзение, но тело не соглашается. Я тут же возбуждаюсь, дыхание учащается. Риддл, не прекращая ни одно из своих занятий, поворачивает голову и смотрит на меня. 

Мгновение я смотрю в его потемневшие от желания карие глаза, а потом опускаю взгляд, рассматривая его тело. Обнаженный он выглядит потрясающе. На бледной коже блестят капельки пота. Где-то в отдаленном уголке сознания появляется мысль, что Риддлу за пятьдесят, но он не выглядит на эти годы. Его тело зрелое, опытное, но не старое. 

Я настолько возбужден, что раздумываю, а не обратиться ли мне в человека и впиться поцелуем в эти губы. Я хочу руками огладить его тело и прикоснуться к каждому сантиметру кожи. Хочу обхватить пальцами его член, слизать капельки смегмы с головки, вобрать в себя и сосать до тех пор, пока рот не наполнится спермой. Хочу войти в него и хочу почувствовать его внутри себя. 

Хочу все это и еще больше, но получить не могу, потому что я собака. Не думаю, что Риддл хорошо отнесется к тому, что его пес вдруг превратится в семнадцатилетнего гриффиндорца. 

– Нравится то, что ты видишь? 

Риддл улыбается мне, и в качестве ответа я тыкаюсь холодным мокрым носом ему в щеку. Он выпускает член из ладони и лишь слегка поглаживает пальцами ствол. Я сглатываю. 

– Хочешь посмотреть ближе? Может, даже попробовать? 

О Мерлин, да! 

Но я же собака! 

И не должен этого делать. 

Это настолько неправильно, что я даже не пытаюсь начать перечислять все причины. Но тело не прислушивается к моим внутренним переживаниям, и голова наклоняется вниз, будто я утратил над ней контроль. 

Когда моя морда уже у паха, у меня голова идет кругом от сильного мускусного запаха чистого вожделения, и все возражения, которые были у меня до этого, пропадают. Если это все, на что я могу рассчитывать с Риддлом, то, видит Мерлин, я согласен. 

Длинным ловким языком провожу по члену, наслаждаясь вкусом солоноватой смегмы во рту. Не оставляю без внимания яички, а потом обвиваю языком головку члена, но осторожно, чтобы не ранить острыми клыками чувствительную плоть. 

Риддл стонет и опускает руки на мою голову, зарываясь пальцами в черный мех. Пока я вновь и вновь облизываю член, начинаю бедрами тереться о хлопчатобумажные простыни. Я настолько возбужден, что, боюсь, просто взорвусь, если скоро не кончу. 

Внезапно Риддл обхватывает мою голову и тянет вверх, вынуждая прекратить манипуляции с его членом. Я смотрю на него с явным непониманием в глазах, и Риддл мне тепло улыбается. 

– Не переживай, друг мой. Ты все великолепно делаешь. Я просто подумал… подумал… – Кажется, Риддл не может подобрать нужные слова, чего я раньше не видел. – Наверное, я просто покажу тебе. 

Я отстраняюсь. Риддл садится и скидывает халат. Он тянется к тумбочке и достает из ящика небольшую баночку. С любопытством наблюдаю, как он переворачивается и опирается на руки и колени, обнаженной задницей вверх. 

Думаю, он хочет, чтобы я… 

Мерлин всемогущий. 

Я, конечно же, не девственник, по крайней мере, не когда речь идет о девушках. И в квиддичной душевой на мою долю пришлось определенное количество минетов, где я выступал в обеих ролях. Но сейчас… о таком я даже не думал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы участвовать. 

Риддл набирает смазку и заводит правую руку за спину. Скользкими пальцами он начинает дразнить анус, и я понимаю, что погиб. Поднимаюсь на кровати и подбираюсь к его заднице. Мой язык легко находит тугое отверстие, и я лижу его, массирую, убеждая открыться для меня. Продолжая растягивать себя пальцами, Риддл стонет. Через минуту ласки моим влажным языком он готов. 

– Сейчас, друг мой. 

Облизываюсь и сглатываю слюну, которая чуть ли не капает из пасти с тех пор, как Риддл предложил мне себя, в прямом смысле. Поднимаюсь на лапы и покрываю его. На миг меня одолевают сомнения, получится ли у меня войти в него, не помогая себе руками, но, кажется, я зря переживаю. Мой скользкий заостренный член, иной формы, чем в человеческом обличье, легко находит вход Риддла. Требуется вся моя выдержка, чтобы одним рывком не ворваться в покорное тело подо мной. Медленно посылаю бедра вперед, и член входит в анус. 

– Да, вот так. Теперь двигайся. 

Сейчас мне вовсе не нужны советы, чтобы разобраться, что к чему. Крепче обхватив его передними лапами, я начинаю быстрее двигать бедрами, совершенно потеряв голову от жаркой тесноты Риддла. 

Я слизываю пот между его лопатками и легко прохожусь зубами по затылку чуть ниже линии коротких черных волос. Увеличиваю силу толчков, стоны Риддла становятся громче, и я не могу сдержать рычания, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Риддл отрывает руку от постели и ласкает себя в такт с моими движениями. 

– Да, друг мой. Так хорошо… ты так хорош. 

От глубокого страстного голоса у меня по позвоночнику бегут мурашки, и я стараюсь с каждым толчком входить в него как можно глубже. Ощущения совершенно не похожи на те, что я испытывал ранее, и я не до конца понимаю, почему это так. Может, потому, что я собака, или потому, что Риддл – мужчина, или потому, что я сейчас вколачиваю в матрас Лорда Волдеморта, врага свободного волшебного мира. 

– Салазар могучий! 

Кончая, Риддл почти срывается на крик и выстреливает спермой на скомканные одеяла. Издаваемые им звуки становятся для меня последней каплей, из моего горла вырывается то ли рык, то ли вой, бедра конвульсивно подергиваются, и я изливаюсь в его тело семенем, испытывая оргазм, который кажется бесконечным. 

Тяжело дыша, падаю сверху на него, полностью вымотанный. Риддл не двигается, его дыхание такое же тяжелое, как у меня. Я знаю, что сразу не смогу выйти из него. Узнав, какой будет моя анимагическая форма, я почитал о собаках. Мы сцеплены, и почему-то за сегодняшнюю ночь эта мысль возбуждает больше всего. 

Вожу носом по его затылку и нежно вылизываю каждый кусочек кожи, до которого могу дотянуться языком. Риддл почти неслышно стонет и поднимает руку, чтобы погладить меня по голове. Кажется, прошла вечность, хотя – по моим ощущениям – время промелькнуло слишком быстро, мой член опадает, и я осторожно выхожу из Риддла. Когда мы разъединяемся, он ложится на живот, и я вытягиваюсь рядом. Риддл скрещивает руки на подушке и опускает на них лицо. Он смотрит на меня со смесью восхищения и благоговения, и я так хочу обнять его и притянуть ближе. 

– Будь ты человеком, – шепчет Риддл, гладя меня по морде, – я бы сказал тебе называть меня Томом. 

Тихие слова попадают в самое сердце, и в этот миг я понимаю, что влюбился в Тома Риддла. Полностью и безоговорочно. 

Простая операция по сбору сведений превратилась в самые счастливые дни моей жизни. Я нашел человека, который уважает меня, заботится и, возможно, даже любит меня. И осознание того, что я не смогу остаться, разбивает мне сердце. 

Мы долго смотрим друг на друга, пока сон не начинает завладевать нашими удовлетворенными умами. 

– Спокойной ночи, мой дорогой Нюхач. 

Спокойной ночи, мой дорогой Том. 

 

* * * 

Вот так, лежа обнаженным на кровати, он дьявольски красив. Я смотрю на него и пытаюсь запомнить каждую линию, каждый изгиб, каждую частичку его тела. Во сне он кажется таким умиротворенным, нет и следа его надменности и порочного нрава. Просто красивый мужчина. 

Я знал, что так произойдет. Знал, что лето закончится и мне придется уйти. Но сейчас, когда я вот-вот покину Тома, горло что-то сдавливает, а сердце сжимает ледяная рука. 

Не хочу уходить. Все мое существо желает остаться здесь с Томом, в нашей комнате, в нашей постели, разделяя страсть и вожделение, как мы каждую ночь и делали последние две недели. Но другого выбора нет. Я много раз обдумывал все возможные варианты развития событий. Я могу явить Тому мое настоящее обличье, но очень боюсь, что он не примет меня таким. Могу остаться здесь в виде Нюхача, но, как бы мне ни нравилось быть собакой, быть человеком мне нравится больше. 

И, честно говоря, я не готов вступить в его ряды. Я не желаю помогать разрушать волшебный мир. Просто хочу быть с Томом и не волноваться о врагах, смертях и погромах. Но знаю, что этого у меня никогда не будет. Поэтому я просто уйду, лелея каждый миг, проведенный с ним, и буду помнить уникального человека, который заботился обо мне в лето, навсегда изменившее мою жизнь. 

Стою возле кровати и смотрю, как он спит. Я должен идти. У меня осталось мало времени. Лишь один день на сборы вещей дома и на покупку новых школьных принадлежностей. Но мне кажется просто невозможным повернуться и выйти за дверь. Как бы я хотел с ним попрощаться. Как бы я хотел ему сказать, насколько он мне небезразличен и что я никогда его не забуду. Но что мне сделать? Оставить записку: «Дорогой Том, прости, но я должен уйти, люблю тебя, Нюхач». Так не пойдет. Мне придется бросить его, надеясь, что он найдет в себе силы меня за это простить. 

Но я не могу уйти, кое-чего не сделав. Я должен, хотя очень рискую. Превращаюсь в человека и впервые смотрю на него человеческими глазами. Он спит, мягко улыбаясь и слегка посапывая. Затаив дыхание, прикасаюсь пальцами к его щеке. Наклоняюсь и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, прижимаюсь губами к его рту. У него такие мягкие губы, что я испытываю непреодолимое искушение сорвать поцелуй, ощутить, как его язык трется о мой. Но я не делаю этого. 

Поднимаюсь, в последний раз смотрю на него и иду к двери. Открыв ее, в тот же миг превращаюсь в Нюхача и бегу по темным коридорам особняка. У главного входа на вахте стоит Макнейр. Увидев меня, он открывает двери. Он не подозревает, что я не вернусь обратно, и думает, что я просто хочу выйти на улицу по своим делам. Мне почти жаль Уолдена, представляю, что с ним сделает Том, если узнает, что именно Макнейр выпустил меня в ночь, когда я бесследно исчез. 

Я бегу через сад в сторону леса, где спрятал метлу, и хотя прошло два месяца, с легкостью ее нахожу. Превращаюсь обратно в человека и, ощущая небольшой дискомфорт от нахождения в теле семнадцатилетнего юноши, подхватываю метлу. Два месяца я был собакой, и, думаю, неудивительно, что сразу нельзя приспособиться ходить на двух ногах, а не на четырех. 

Провожу рукой по волосам и лицу и внезапно натыкаюсь на ошейник, все еще обхватывающий шею. Снимаю и долго на него смотрю. Но у меня нет времени, и когда я это осознаю, сую ошейник в карман мантии и взбираюсь на метлу. Отталкиваюсь от земли и лечу в сторону родительского дома, вновь готовый встретиться лицом к лицу с действительностью. 

* * * 

– Мистер Блэк, чем могу вам помочь? 

Я подхожу к столу Дамблдора и киваю директору в знак приветствия, тот улыбается мне в ответ. 

– Сириус, присаживайся. Чаю? – Дамблдор жестом указывает на одно из кресел и призывает дымящийся чайник. Я давно понял, что у директора отказываться от чая бесполезно. Поэтому терпеливо жду, пока он нальет чашку и передаст мне. 

– Спасибо, сэр. У меня есть информация, которая, думаю, будет вам небезынтересна, – делаю глоток и смотрю на директора, который изучает меня сквозь очки-половинки. 

– И что же ты мне хочешь рассказать, Сириус? 

– Северус Снейп – Упивающийся смертью. 

Реакция следует незамедлительно: лицо Дамблдора каменеет, глаза уже не мерцают, а губы сжимаются в линию.

– И почему ты так думаешь? – кажется, директор мне не верит. Стараюсь сохранять спокойствие и придумать, как лучше рассказать Дамблдору о том, что знаю, и не признаться, где провел целое лето. 

– Сэр, я видел у Снейпа метку, когда он играл вчера в квиддич. – Думаю, так сойдет. 

– Неужели, – лицо Дамблдора остается серьезным, а глаза немного прищурены. Внезапно он поднимается и подходит ко мне. Я ставлю чашку с чаем на стол и тоже встаю. Директор останавливается в полуметре от меня и пристально смотрит мне в глаза. 

– Мистер Блэк, то, что я вам сейчас скажу, не должно покинуть стены этого кабинета. Вам ясно? 

Немного потрясенный его суровым тоном, молча киваю. 

– Я знаю, как вы относитесь к мистеру Снейпу. Ваша так называемая шутка в прошлом году хорошо доказала, что если мистер Снейп умрет ужасной смертью, то вы только порадуетесь. 

Чудесно. Зачем опять поднимать эту тему? 

– Есть причины, по которым после того происшествия я не исключил вас, но это не означает, что я буду потворствовать вашим безрассудным выходкам. 

Опускаю взгляд, потому что знаю, если буду продолжать смотреть в холодные глаза Дамблдора, то либо сломаюсь, либо вмажу ему в нос. 

– Ваши действия подтолкнули мистера Снейпа стать на сторону Волдеморта. Обида на весь мир, которую он ощущал после того, как вы чуть его не убили, сделала его идеальной мишенью для последователей Волдеморта, и им удалось убедить его присоединиться к силам Темного Лорда. Я подозревал это и потратил немало времени, пытаясь достучаться до здравого смысла мистера Снейпа. И в конце концов мы пришли к соглашению. 

Поддавшись любопытству, поднимаю взгляд. 

– Мистер Снейп – шпион и работает на меня. 

Я моргаю. Такого я не ожидал. Я был полностью убежден, что Снейп всего лишь тупой Упивающийся с единственной целью – разрушить мир. Но этому гаду удалось в последнюю минуту выехать на благородстве. И тот факт, что Снейп шпионит для Дамблдора, заставляет меня ненавидеть его еще больше. 

– Мистер Блэк, я вновь повторяю, что эта информация не должна выйти за пределы моего кабинета. Если мне станет известно, что вы с кем-то это обсуждали, неважно, с вашими друзьями или с кем-то еще, последствия для вас будут самыми неприятными. 

И я ему верю. 

– И, мистер Блэк, имейте в виду, что в этом году я буду за вами наблюдать. Если хоть раз оступитесь и проявите неуважительное отношение к мистеру Снейпу либо расскажете то, что не предназначено для чужих ушей, лишитесь палочки! 

– Да, сэр, – произношу тихим хриплым голосом и чувствую, как глаза наполняются слезами. Я смотрю в пол, и мне в голову приходит мысль рассказать все Дамблдору, лишь бы только он перестал смотреть не меня, будто я последнее ничтожество, которое только видел волшебный мир. Рассказать, какие охранные чары в особняке Риддла, перечислить Упивающихся смертью, которых я там видел, рассказать обо всех видах магии, которыми пользуется Том… 

Том. 

Нет, я его не предам. Не могу. Даже если это означает, что я навсегда лишусь уважения Дамблдора. 

– Сириус, это все, – директор поворачивается и возвращается к столу. Я не отвечаю, а просто выбегаю из кабинета, ослепленный текущими по щекам слезами. 

Врываюсь в первый пустой класс на пути и падаю на колени. И плачу. Прячу лицо в ладонях и плачу из-за того, что оставил Тома и почти предал его. Плачу, осознавая собственную глупость, ведь думал, что, выдав таким образом Снейпа, смогу выйти сухим из воды. Плачу из-за боли, которая рвет меня на части, когда вспоминаю холодный взгляд Дамблдора и его суровый тон. Плачу до тех пор, пока не чувствую лишь пустоту внутри. 

После того как всхлипы утихли, а слезы высохли, я еще долго не ухожу из пустой классной комнаты. Из окна смотрю на темное небо и думаю, что сейчас делает Том. Мне интересно, скучает ли он так же сильно по мне, как я по нему. 

 

* * * 

– Бродяга, ты в порядке? 

– А? – отрываюсь от учебника по трансфигурации, в который вот уже час бездумно смотрю, и встречаюсь взглядом с янтарными глазами Ремуса. 

– Сириус, ну же, ты себя странно ведешь с начала учебного года. Что случилось? 

Вновь смотрю в учебник и думаю, что ответить. Опускаю руку в карман джинсов и тереблю маленький золотой медальон – привычка, которая у меня появилась несколько месяцев назад. Это украшение – единственное материальное доказательство того, что у нас с Томом что-то было, и в подобные моменты прикосновение к нему успокаивает. 

– Может, я просто пытаюсь исправиться? – делаю попытку я и одариваю Ремуса самой невинной улыбкой из своего арсенала. 

– Ха! Великий Сириус Блэк пытается исправиться? – Джеймс прыгает со своей кровати на мою, и его очки соскальзывают на самый кончик носа, грозя вот-вот упасть. – Очень сомнительно, Бродяга. 

Фыркаю и окидываю взглядом друзей, которые уселись рядом и смотрят на меня. 

– Хорошо, я не пытаюсь исправиться, – откладываю книгу и скрещиваю руки на груди. – Просто… через два месяца выпуск, и нужно будет решать, что делать дальше, и это меня вроде как беспокоит. 

– Действительно? – Питер садится рядом с Джейсом, на его лице написано облегчение. – Меня это все время беспокоит. Я бы никогда не подумал, что тебе в голову приходят такие же мысли. 

Пожимаю плечами и слабо улыбаюсь Питеру. У Ремуса в глазах искрится веселье, а Джеймс озадачен. 

– Что за вздор? Ты не знаешь, что делать дальше? – Джеймс встает на моей кровати, немного покачивается, пока не находит равновесие, а потом в эффектном жесте взмахивает руками. – Мы станем лучшими аврорами, ступавшими по этой грешной земле. Именно мы раз и навсегда убьем Волдеморта. 

Черт тебя подери, Том, за то, какой ты есть. 

– Берегись, Лорд Волдеморт. Мародеры наступают! – Джеймс падает обратно на кровать, а Ремус и Питер смеются. Я пытаюсь рассмеяться, но когда лучший друг рассказывает о том, как убьет человека, которого ты любишь, это нелегко. 

Джеймс водворяет очки обратно на переносицу и смотрит на нас троих. 

– Я не шучу. Давайте поклянемся, – он протягивает вперед руку, и Питер, Ремус и я автоматически делаем то же самое. Ладони опускаются друг поверх друга. И мы вновь смотрим на Джеймса. – Мы станем аврорами. Если потребуется, будем помогать друг другу в учебе, – тоном заговорщика шепчет он. – Мы будем бороться со злом. Мы сделаем этот мир намного лучше во имя любви, щеночков и всего прочего. 

– Клянусь, – говорит Питер, и Ремус к нему присоединяется: – Я тоже. 

Джеймс выжидающе смотрит на меня, и я усмехаюсь. 

– Ну если ради щеночков, то я в доле. 

– Здорово! – Джеймс широко нам всем улыбается. – Я тоже клянусь. 

Я смотрю на своих лучших друзей и молю Мерлина дать мне сил сдержать эту клятву. 

 

* * * 

После моего лета с Томом прошло четыре года. 

Четыре чертовых года одиночества. Тысяча четыреста шестьдесят ночей, когда я один лежал в постели, пытаясь уснуть, терзаемый муками совести и виной. Виной за то, что не поделился сведениями о Волдеморте, которые могли бы помочь делу и спасти невинные жизни. Виной за то, что борюсь против Тома и его последователей. За то, что до смерти боюсь решить, чего на самом деле хочу, и вместо этого иду по тому пути, который другие считают верным. 

Четыре года прошло с тех пор, как я видел Тома, и вот он, стоит прямо передо мной. 

Мы наткнулись на дюжину Упивающихся смертью, и обычная проверка дома магглорожденных волшебников неожиданно превратилась в битву. 

Пока сослуживцы по аврорату сражались на улице, я проскользнул в дом в поисках волшебников, которых мы должны защитить, и принялся бесшумно исследовать одну за другой темные комнаты, пока внезапно не налетел на высокую фигуру. 

Том. 

Впервые за четыре года смотрю в его карие глаза, а в голове проносится столько мыслей. Он хорошо выглядит. В черных волосах чуть больше седины, а вокруг глаз добавилось еще несколько морщинок, но в остальном он ничуть не изменился. 

Сейчас, когда я стою перед ним в обличье двадцатиоднолетнего молодого человека, а не собаки, он кажется не таким высоким. Я столько всего хочу ему сказать, но знаю, что это бессмысленно, ведь он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто я такой. 

А я забыл, кто он. Том поднимает палочку и целится мне в грудь. Он вообще не раздумывает, и с его уст слетает смертельное проклятие. 

В грудь попадает зеленый луч, и от адской боли я падаю на колени. Поднимаю голову и последнее, что вижу, это удаляющаяся спина Тома. Пытаюсь унять колотящееся сердце и внезапно понимаю, что должен быть мертв. Он запустил в меня смертельным проклятием. Шарю руками по телу, проверяя, все ли на месте и все ли части я чувствую. 

На золотой цепочке на шее висит медальон. Сильные скрывающие чары не позволяют посторонним его заметить, потому что если кто-то увидит у меня на шее Темную метку, то ничего хорошего это не принесет. 

Защитные чары. Ну конечно. 

Спасибо, Том, что, пытаясь убить, спас мне жизнь. 

После того как мы разбираемся с оставшимися Упивающимися, я отпрашиваюсь и аппарирую в свою квартиру. Хватаю первую попавшуюся из многочисленных бутылок огневиски, которые держу дома, и, не заботясь о стакане, подношу горлышко к губам. Делаю большой глоток, а потом еще и еще. 

Когда в горле печет до такой степени, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, сажусь на диван и смотрю на пустую стену перед собой. 

Что, твою мать, только что произошло? 

Хватило одного беглого взгляда на Тома – и мой мир разлетелся осколками. Каким образом четыре года спустя этот мужчина все еще имеет надо мной подобную власть? Почему я просто не перевернул эту страницу? Почему не нашел хорошего молодого волшебника, как сделал Ремус, или привлекательную ведьмочку, как у Питера, и не жил припеваючи? Почему не женился и не завел семью, как Джеймс с Лили? 

Почему жду того, что никогда не случится, если только я что-то по этому поводу не предприму? 

В припадке гнева и разочарования запускаю бутылкой огневиски об стену и смотрю, как по комнате разлетается битое стекло, а на белых обоях расползается темно-желтое пятно. 

Почему я до сих пор не решил, чего хочу? 

На нетвердых ногах добираюсь до ванны, открываю краны и щедро плещу холодной водой себе в лицо. Упираюсь руками в края раковины и смотрю в зеркало. Оттуда на меня глядят усталые голубые глаза. Щеки и подбородок покрывает двухдневная щетина, а длинные черные волосы выглядят еще более всклокоченными, чем у Джеймса. 

Я этого хотел? Изнурительная работа аврора и пустая квартира с бутылкой огневиски по приходу домой? 

Нет. 

Так чего я хочу? 

Тома. 

Готов ли я все бросить и предать друзей ради него? 

…да, готов. 

Согласен бросить карьеру аврора и присоединиться к борьбе против свободного волшебного мира, лишь бы только быть с ним? 

Взгляд скользит вниз и задерживается на отражении маленького золотого медальона на шее. 

Да, согласен. 

Закрываю глаза, а внутри бурлит водоворот из столь несхожих чувств. Облегчение и страх. 

Да простит меня Мерлин за то, что я собираюсь сделать. 

* * * 

– Ну и ну, Сириус Блэк, выдающийся аврор. 

Конечно, на подходе к особняку Риддла, меня встречает никто иной, как Люциус. 

– Люциус, давно не виделись. Я хотел бы поговорить с твоим хозяином, – весело произношу я, а внутри, трепеща от ужаса, желудок исполняет серию кульбитов. Руки держу так, чтобы сразу было видно, что они пусты и я не намереваюсь проклясть его либо как-то напасть. Малфой быстро, с головы до пят, окидывает меня взглядом и усмехается. 

– Блэк, чего ты хочешь? – просто изумительно, как Малфою одними лишь интонациями всегда удается заставить человека, к которому он обращается, почувствовать, что тот не более чем грязь под его ботинками. 

– Как я уже сказал, Малфой, я хочу побеседовать с Волдемортом. У меня есть сведения, которые, думаю, он будет не прочь услышать. 

Люциус смотрит на меня таким взглядом, будто я надоедливое насекомое, досаждающее ему на летнем пикнике. Улыбаюсь ему своей самой обворожительной улыбкой. Малфой вновь усмехается. 

– Блэк, твою палочку. 

– В левом кармане, Малфой. Прошу, – говорю я, поднимая руки. 

Морщась, Люциус с презрительным выражением лица засовывает руку в карман моей мантии, шаря в поисках палочки. Конечно же, я не буду Сириусом Блэком, если не подразню его немного. 

– Это вовсе не палочка, Малфой. 

– Заткнись! – Люциус вытаскивает мою палочку из кармана и прячет в складках собственной мантии. Затем не очень нежно хватает меня за руки и практически тащит к особняку. – Посмотрим, что Лорд Волдеморт сделает с надоедливым бесполезным гриффиндорцем вроде тебя. 

Я открываю рот для колкого ответа, но у меня пропадает голос, когда взгляд останавливается на парадных дверях особняка Риддла. Дом Тома. 

Люциус ведет меня по коридорам к бальному залу, в котором находятся чуть больше десятка Упивающихся смертью и… Том. 

Стараюсь не выглядеть слишком напуганным либо слишком нетерпеливым, пока Малфой подводит меня к своему Лорду. 

– К вам… посетитель, мой Лорд, желает побеседовать с вами. 

Том рассматривает меня, а когда взглядом добирается до моих глаз, на его лице мелькает удивление. 

– Разве я тебя не убил? – требовательно говорит он, но в голосе звучит и любопытство. 

– Ну, пытались, – отвечаю я, заставляя себя смотреть ему в глаза и не опускать голову. 

– Позволь мне угадать. Ты так расстроен, что мне не удалось положить конец твоему жалкому существованию, что пришел сюда умолять меня в следующий раз приложить больше усилий? – морщинки вокруг глаз становятся более заметными, когда на его лице появляется улыбка. 

– Я бы так не сказал. 

– Тогда чего ты хочешь? – в тоне явно слышно внезапное раздражение, и Том прищуривается. Я сглатываю, моргаю, но взгляда не опускаю. 

– У меня для вас есть информация. Три факта, которые, думаю, вас заинтересуют, – стараюсь, чтобы голос был твердым, а руки не дрожали. В груди бешено колотится сердце, и я понимаю, что это момент истины. Либо Том меня выслушает, либо попытается убить. Вновь. 

– Неужели? А что ты хочешь взамен? 

– Мои намерения станут ясны после того, как я все скажу. 

Том складывает руки за спиной и обходит меня по кругу. Я стою, не двигаясь, и смотрю вперед, не глядя ему в глаза, но и не избегая взгляда. 

– Хорошо. Говори первый факт, и я решу, хочу ли услышать дальше, – он останавливается передо мной, нас разделяют всего несколько десятков сантиметров. 

Я чувствую его запах. Даже могу ощутить тепло его тела. Я стараюсь не отвлекаться на это, и произношу первую часть: 

– Северус Снейп – шпион Дамблдора. 

– Это абсурд! – голос Снейпа эхом прокатывается по залу, пока тот срывает белую маску с лица и подскакивает ко мне. – Блэк, ты вновь решил попытаться убить меня? Или действительно настолько тупой, что думаешь, сюда можно вот так ворваться и сыпать обвинениями… 

– Тишина! 

Том опускает руку Снейпу на плечо и отталкивает от меня. 

– Держите его, – приказывает он Люциусу и Уолдену, которые тут же нацеливают палочки на Снейпа. – Уверен, немного веритасерума поможет расставить все по своим местам, да, Северус? – Том улыбается, но в глазах улыбки нет – он пристально смотрит на Снейпа. 

Слизеринец молчит. Он кидает взгляд на меня, но я не обращаю на него внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на Томе, который вновь стоит передо мной. 

– В высшей степени занимательное разоблачение. Продолжай. 

Не могу сдержаться и на миг прикрываю глаза. Джеймс, прости меня. 

– Я знаю местонахождение Поттеров, – голос тихий и дрожащий, и я борюсь с желанием вновь закрыть глаза. 

Том подходит ко мне еще ближе. 

– Как ты можешь знать, где они находятся? Дамблдор их хорошо спрятал. 

– Я их хранитель тайны. 

Том искренне улыбается. 

– Интересный поворот событий. Как тебя зовут? 

– Сириус Блэк, – не только голос звучит так, будто принадлежит не мне, но и имя кажется совсем чужим. Думаю, здесь нет ничего удивительного: в миг, когда продаешь душу самому дьяволу, уже перестаешь быть тем человеком, каким был раньше. 

– Что ж, мистер Блэк, вам удалось завладеть моим вниманием, и я очень хочу услышать, что вы оставили напоследок. 

– Думаю, будет лучше, если это я скажу вам наедине. 

С удивлением в глазах Том чуть приподнимает подбородок и высокомерно смотрит на меня. 

– Доверьтесь мне, – шепчу я. 

Том запрокидывает голову и от души смеется. 

– Уж простите меня, но я вам не доверяю, – отсмеявшись, говорит он с весельем в голосе. 

Знаю, что ни за что на свете не смогу победить в схватке взглядами с Лордом Волдемортом, поэтому решаюсь на совершенно иное и с мольбой смотрю на Тома. 

– Клянусь Салазаром, сегодня я до ужаса великодушен. Мистер Блэк, следуйте за мной. 

 

* * * 

Прошло столько времени, и вот я вновь стою в его кабинете. Здесь ничего не изменилось, и запах все тот же. Будто я отсюда никогда не уходил. Будто четырех лет не было. Но я прекрасно понимаю главное отличие: я здесь не как Нюхач, а как Сириус. 

– Я выполнил вашу просьбу, и сейчас мы наедине. Мистер Блэк, говорите. 

Том стоит у стола, одна рука лежит на деревянной поверхности, а другая опущена в карман мантии и, несомненно, сжимает палочку. 

Не отводя от него глаз, я медленно поднимаю руку. 

– Я хочу кое-что вам показать, – засовываю руку за шиворот и очень осторожно, не делая резких движений, достаю золотую цепочку с медальоном Нюхача. 

Том тут же его узнает. На мгновение его глаза расширяются от удивления, а потом он прищуривается и выхватывает палочку. 

– Что ты сделал с моей собакой? 

Мерлин всемогущий, он думает, что я убил Нюхача и забрал его ошейник. И за секунду до того, как с уст Тома слетает заклятие, я превращаюсь в собаку. Заклятие попадает в дверь позади. А Том, опуская палочку, с приоткрытым ртом смотрит на меня. 

– Не может быть… 

Я лаю один раз и в качестве приветствия виляю хвостом. 

– Ты… Нюхач… анимаг. Как ловко, – Том смотрит на меня, а в его взгляде читаются удивление, счастье и гнев. Сочетание довольно страшное, и я опускаю голову и поджимаю хвост, показывая свое повиновение. – Мистер Блэк, превращайтесь обратно. 

Делаю, как он велит, и смотрю на него, ожидая следующих указаний. Сейчас, когда тайна раскрыта, именно от Тома зависит, что с нами будет дальше. 

– Мистер Блэк, вы должны рассказать, откуда узнали, что на меня сможет повлиять собака. Особенно большая черная собака. Я никогда никому не рассказывал про настоящего Нюхача. Ну, кроме вас, разумеется. 

– Клянусь, я не знал. Я пришел сюда, думая, что моя анимагическая форма послужит хорошим прикрытием, пока буду следить за вами и вашими людьми. Я начал превращаться в собаку за год до того как узнал, кто вы на самом деле. 

Том с интересом смотрит на меня, давая понять, что я могу продолжать. С радостью подчиняюсь, надеясь, что он примет мои объяснения. 

– Я ужасно облажался на шестом курсе и решил, что если добуду сведения про вас и доставлю их Дамблдору, то заглажу свою вину. Я услышал, как он в разговоре с другим профессором упомянул ваше имя. Потом разузнал, где вы живете. В начале летних каникул пробрался сюда, и три дня спустя меня словили Люциус и Уолден. Дальше вы знаете. 

Том с задумчивым видом отходит от стола и направляется ко мне. Останавливается передо мной и вопросительно смотрит. 

– Удалось загладить вину, поделившись сведениями, которые вы здесь раздобыли? 

– Я… вернувшись в Хогвартс, я ничего никому не рассказывал. Ну, не считая того факта, что Снейп – Упивающийся смертью, но Дамблдор это уже знал и пригрозил лишить меня палочки, если я кому-то проговорюсь о его шпионстве. 

На губах Тома появляется улыбка. 

– Почему же ты ничего не рассказал? Уверен, с той информацией, которую ты здесь раздобыл, ты мог бы заставить Дамблдора на коленях перед тобой ползать и ноги целовать. 

– Не хотел тебя предавать. В первую очередь, я вообще не хотел уходить отсюда, – говорю тихим голосом и мысленно кляну себя за то, что краснею. 

– Тогда почему ты ушел? 

– Не думаю, что у меня был другой выбор. Я слишком боялся раскрыться и показать, кто я на самом деле, но в то же время не хотел провести остаток жизни в теле собаки. 

– Но из тебя получилась такая замечательная собака, – дразнит меня Том и улыбается, подходя немного ближе. – Почему ты после стольких лет вернулся? 

– Четыре года я убеждал себя, что могу жить дальше и забыть о том, что здесь произошло. Но когда я вновь увидел тебя в том доме, я понял, что обманывался. Я просто хочу быть с тобой, Том. 

В тот же миг, поняв, что назвал его по имени, в шоке смотрю на Тома. Волдеморт очень принципиален в отношении того, как к нему должны обращаться, и я видел, как он наказывает своих слуг за намного меньшие проступки. 

Том видит мой страх и поднимает руку. Он проводит пальцами по моей щеке и смотрит мне в глаза. 

– Не волнуйся об этом. Я помню, как сказал тебе, что будь ты человеком, мог бы называть меня Томом. И, похоже, мое желание исполнилось. 

Его прикосновение столь волнительно, что я не совсем понимаю смысл слов. 

– Твое… желание… 

Том коротко смеется и улыбается. 

– Из тебя получилась превосходная собака, но мои истинные предпочтения склоняются к таким привлекательным молодым людям, как ты. Насколько бы интересными и приятными ни были наши ночи тогда, я бы очень хотел узнать, каков ты в образе человека. 

Ушам своим не верю. Том все еще хочет меня. Это признание придает мужества, и я поднимаю руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки. Почувствовав его кожу под своими пальцами, тихо охаю. Том опускает руку мне на затылок и зарывается пальцами в длинные черные волосы. Больше не могу сдерживаться и обнимаю его, уткнувшись лицом в основание шеи. 

– Том, я так по тебе скучал. Ты просто не представляешь. 

В ответ Том обвивает меня руками и притягивает еще ближе, гладя меня по спине. 

– Я еще кое в чем должен сознаться, – наслаждаясь его теплом, шепчу ему в шею. 

– И в чем же? 

– Я гриффиндорец. 

Чувствую, как Том смеется; взяв пальцами меня за подбородок, он медленно поднимает мою голову. 

– Это я уже понял. Только гриффиндорцу могло придти в голову пуститься в подобную авантюру совершенно неподготовленным и закончить в постели с объектом, за которым должен наблюдать. 

Улыбаюсь, а по щекам разливается румянец. 

– Тогда ты был довольно юным. До этого у тебя уже кто-то был? 

– Нет. Да… да, как у человека. Но как у собаки – нет, – пальцами провожу по его шее и добираюсь до коротких волос. Мне любопытно кое-что узнать, и подумав немного, я решаю, что лучше просто спросить. – А у тебя впервые было… эм… 

– С собакой? Конечно, впервые. Я о таком никогда раньше не думал, но между мной и Нюхачом было несомненное притяжение, согласен? 

– Согласен. Мне так нравилось… черт, я обожал это, но всегда думал о том, как бы попробовать с тобой более… человеческие вещи. 

– Неужели? – голос Тома глубокий и хриплый, а губы касаются моей щеки. Открываю рот, чтобы глубже дышать, потому что, кажется, от недостатка кислорода сознание затуманивается. Или от понимания того, что Том сейчас так близко ко мне? Точно не скажу. 

– Всегда хотел поцеловать тебя, – непонятным образом мой голос тоже стал низким и сиплым. 

– Вот так? – Том несколько раз проводит губами по моим, дразня, бросая вызов, пока моему терпению не приходит конец и я не впиваюсь в его рот. Не прерывая поцелуй, бормочу нечто-то похожее на «да» и пробую языком его губы. Чувствую, как он улыбается, когда я приоткрываю рот и наконец ощущаю, как его язык трется об мой. Увеличиваю напор, отчаянно стремясь попробовать на вкус каждую частичку его рта, губ и языка. 

Пока наши языки ведут жестокую, но захватывающую битву, пальцами сильнее хватаю его за волосы, а другой рукой расстегиваю мантию. Я так хочу ощутить, как его обнаженное тело прикасается к моему, хочу провести ладонями по его плоти. Том одной рукой держит меня за затылок, а другой буквально срывает с меня мантию. В комнате слышны лишь треск ткани и тихие стоны удовольствия, слетающие с наших губ. 

В миг, когда моя мантия падает на пол, мантия Тома слетает с плеч. Доступ к его обнаженной груди преграждает простая черная рубашка, очень похожая на ту, что сейчас на мне. Он разрывает поцелуй, вытаскивает полы моей рубашки из джинсов и стягивает ее через голову. Я повторяю его действия, и через несколько мгновений мы стоим друг перед другом полуобнаженные. 

Приникаю к его соску и с силой всасываю. Том покусывает мои плечи, и я слышу, как он шепчет: 

– Великолепно. 

От теплого дыхания на коже и этого хриплого голоса по телу прокатывается дрожь удовольствия, и я поднимаю голову, чтобы еще раз завладеть его губами. Он целует меня с такой силой, что я почти задыхаюсь, и у меня дрожат руки, когда я расстегиваю его брюки. Справившись с ширинкой, я засовываю руку и нахожу его твердый член. С силой обхватываю пальцами налитый кровью член и глухо стону. 

Том растягивает мои джинсы и тянет их вниз, пока они не собираются на лодыжках. Он завладевает моим членом и проводит пальцами по всему стволу, сверху вниз. От потрясающего ощущения его рук на моей плоти я закатываю глаза и прерываю поцелуй, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть. 

– В кровать, – выдыхает Том мне в щеку, и я понимаю, что он так же прерывисто дышит, как и я. Не разрывая объятий, мы делаем несколько шагов и падаем на прохладные простыни. Я скидываю ботинки, и Том то же самое делает со своими туфлями. Нам удается быстро стянуть нижнее белье, и когда оно оказывается на полу, мы наконец лежим на кровати обнаженные. 

Трусь членом об его бедро и с шумом втягиваю в себя воздух, когда чувствую, как его пенис касается моего живота. Губы вновь находят друг друга, и мы возобновляем жестокие поцелуи. Когда Том обвивает ногами мою талию и тянет меня наверх, я немного отстраняюсь и пристально смотрю на него. 

Он, конечно, не хочет, чтобы я… 

Том видит замешательство на моем лице и, приподнимая бедра и трясь пахом об мой член, мягко целует. 

Думаю, хочет. 

Тянусь к тумбочке и в ящике нахожу на ощупь баночку со смазывающим зельем – именно так много лет назад на моих глазах делал Том. Дрожащими пальцами набираю слизкое вещество и тянусь к его сморщенному входу. Тяжело дыша Тому в лицо, сначала дразню его отверстие, а потом ввожу палец внутрь. Зарывшись пальцами в мои длинные волосы, он усиливает хватку и стонет, пока я его растягиваю. Добавляя еще один палец, нахожу его губы и провожу по ним языком. Том высовывает язык, и я жадно всасываю его. 

От потрясающего ощущения обнаженного тела подо мной чувство осязания точно сошло с ума. Кожа Тома одновременно кажется и горячей, и холодной, и повсюду, где его тело касается моего, я ощущаю показывание, как от электричества. Я настолько поглощен этими необычными ощущениями, что вздрагиваю, когда Том, не прерывая поцелуя, шепчет: 

– Сейчас. 

Вытаскиваю пальцы из тугого отверстия, направляю скользкий от смегмы и любриканта член, толкаюсь бедрами вперед и издаю стон, когда мою плоть заглатывает горячее тело Тома. Замираю от головокружительного ощущения полного проникновения в него. Мы продолжаем целоваться и, хотя губы слишком чувствительны к грубым прикосновениям, впиваемся и мнем рты друг друга. 

– Двигайся. 

Мозг даже не успевает задуматься, а тело уже подчиняется. Я толкаюсь вперед, глаза закрыты, а губы впиваются в рот Тома. Я тону в эмоциях, льющихся через край. Крепко прижимая к себе, он обвивает меня ногами и руками. Кожа потная и скользит, когда мы двигаемся. Его анус кажется неимоверно тугим и горячим. Его стоны и дыхание ласкают влажную кожу. Мое собственное неровное дыхание прерывается глухими звуками удовольствия, которые вырываются из горла. 

И знаю, это именно то, чего я всегда хотел. Вот что делает меня целым, что возбуждает и успокаивает, что заполняет темную пустоту, которая так долго была внутри. Я не думаю о жизни, которую оставил позади, или о людях, которых предам, потому что впервые за многие годы чувствую, что я дома. 

Том кончает, и его тело несколько раз вздрагивает подо мной и вокруг меня, и я чувствую его теплую сперму на животе. Мой оргазм такой сильный, что я сначала весь каменею на мгновение, а потом окунаюсь в блаженный экстаз. 

Когда наконец вновь открываю глаза, то смотрю прямо в карие глаза Тома. Мягко целуя его в губы, я скатываюсь, но из объятий его не выпускаю. Мы прижимаемся друг к другу и в тишине наслаждаемся послеоргазменной истомой – чтобы выразить наши чувства, слова вовсе не обязательны. 

Мое измученное тело вот-вот погрузится в сон, когда в мозгу появляется последняя связная мысль. 

Наконец-то я здесь, где так давно хотел быть. 

 

* * * 

– Пусть каждый четко себе уяснит, что если хоть пальцем коснется этого человека – будет иметь дело со мной! 

Я стою рядом с Томом, когда он обращается к своим последователям, и меня посещает странное дежа вю. 

– Его зовут Сириус Блэк, но вам следует обращаться к нему мистер Блэк. Он остается со мной, и в случае, если со мной связаться невозможно, вы должны выполнять его приказы. 

Кидаю взгляд на Малфоя и Макнейера, которые, уставившись глазами в пол, стоят с другой стороны от Тома. Тем не менее, по лицу Люциуса можно прочесть, что надменный слизеринец сейчас ломает голову, как такому надоедливому бесполезному гриффиндорцу вроде меня удалось за одну ночь обвести вокруг пальца Волдеморта. Я очень долго буду лелеять воспоминание о том, какое шокированное выражение лица было у Малфоя, когда Том приказал ему вернуть мою палочку. 

Мы с Томом решили не раскрывать его слугам мое второе обличие, поэтому им просто придется принять меня таким, каким кажусь. Сириус Блэк, бывший аврор, друг и любовник Лорда Волдеморта. 

– Теперь еще одна новость. С помощью мистера Блэка удалось обнаружить предателя в наших рядах, и он был должным образом наказан. 

О да. Сегодня утром выяснилось, что бедный Снейп не может сопротивляться собственной сыворотке правды, и ему пришлось во всем сознаться. Впервые я восхищался знаниями Люциуса о пытках и по достоинству оценил подобное искусство. Какое удовольствие было слышать крики Снейпа, когда Дамблдора не было поблизости, чтобы спасти его жалкую шкуру. Том отправил то, что осталось от Снейпа, директору Хогвартса и приложил вежливую записку. 

Дамблдор, 

Не присылайте больше шпионов, если не хотите, чтобы они возвращались к Вам в подобном состоянии. Хотя если Вам доставляет удовольствие получать их окровавленные останки, тогда, конечно, другое дело. Мне совсем не трудно пытать Ваших заблудших любимцев. Если честно, я даже испытываю немалое удовольствие, слыша, как они кричат от ужаса и молят сохранить им жизнь. Пытки – это искусство, которое я высоко ценю и в котором разбираюсь. И я прилагаю немало усилий, чтобы показать свое умение. По крайней мере, я считаю их именно искусством. Не думаю, что то же самое можно сказать о моих жертвах, но этого никто не знает. Возможно, Снейпу нравилось чувствовать горячую кочергу во всех отверстиях своего тела. Увы, нам уже не удастся узнать, соответствовала ли кара за предательство его ожиданиям. 

С самыми искренними пожеланиями,  
Лорд Волдеморт 

* * * 

Три часа прошло с тех пор, как Том ушел, чтобы убить моего лучшего друга и его жену. Когда я давал ему адрес, то попросил две вещи. Том тотчас согласился с первым и пообещал, что все сделает быстро и безболезненно. Но сказал, что подумает о второй просьбе и примет решение на месте. 

Я хожу по нашей комнате взад и вперед, ощущая беспокойство и собственную бесполезность. Том запретил мне туда идти. Сказал, что зрелище того, как умирает лучший друг, ничего хорошего мне не принесет. До сих пор не могу поверить, что я предал Джеймса. Он всегда был хорошим другом. Был мне как брат. Но, к несчастью, он стоял на нашем с Томом пути, и я выбрал Тома. 

Даже не собираюсь задумываться о вине или прощении, потому что знаю: это ничего не изменит. Я сделал выбор и осознавал последствия. И принял их, какими бы мучительными они ни были. 

Подхожу к бару и достаю бутылку огневиски, решаю, что лучше воспользоваться бокалом, и устраиваюсь в одном из кресел перед камином. Я перепробовал все, чтобы занять себя чем-то и успокоиться, но ничего не помогло. 

Я ходил туда-сюда, пялился в стену, ругался, кричал, я даже превратился в Нюхача и немного полежал под столом Тома, вспоминая старые добрые времена. Но, боюсь, ничто меня не успокоит, пока не вернется Том. Только тогда я наконец поставлю точку на странице с этой особо болезненной главой своей жизни и сосредоточусь на будущем с Томом. 

Делаю глоток огневиски и вновь смотрю на большие старинные часы. Хочу, чтобы они шли быстрее, но знаю, что это бесполезно. Терпение, Блэк. Еще несколько мгновений, и все закончится. 

Наконец где-то в четверть первого ночи дверь открывается, и входит Том. Я тут же вскакиваю, замечая, что к груди он нежно и бережно прижимает маленький сверток. Ощущаю неимоверное облегчение, что Том выполнил и вторую мою просьбу. 

– Сириус, подойди. У меня для тебя подарок. 

О да. И какой подарок! Это самое дорогое, что я мог пожелать. Подхожу к Тому, останавливаюсь рядом, и мы вдвоем смотрим на спящего ребенка на его руках. Кладу руку Тому на плечо и мягко целую в щеку. Он улыбается сначала мне, а потом мальчику, которого держит на руках. 

– Давай, подержи его немного, – Том передает мне моего крестника, и я нежно прижимаю его к груди, ощущая необыкновенную радость, что Гарри жив. 

Смотрю на лицо спящего крестника и глажу его по щеке. 

– Не волнуйся, Гарри. Все будет хорошо. Теперь мы будем о тебе заботиться. Тебя никто не обидит. 

Пока я шепчу обещания своему крестнику – нет, нашему сыну, – Том сначала просто смотрит на меня, а потом начинает гладить по спине. Я растворяюсь в его прикосновении, наслаждаясь тем, что рядом стоит мой любимый, а на руках я держу нашего нового сына. 

– Сириус, ты идешь в кровать? – спрашивает Том. Он отходит от меня, скидывает мантию и вешает ее в шкаф. Я перевожу взгляд с Гарри на Тома и обратно, обдумывая, куда мне уложить нашего сына на ночь. Том замечает мое замешательство, смеется и трансфигурирует один из стульев в голубую колыбель. 

– А я-то думал, ты у нас звезда в трансфигурации, – дразнит он меня, а я отвечаю ему широкой улыбкой. – Наверное, нам нужно будет слегка изменить интерьер, ведь теперь с нами Гарри, но об этом мы побеспокоимся уже завтра, – задумчиво говорит Том, тоже подходя к колыбели. Я укладываю Гарри и накрываю его одеялом. Когда с этим покончено, и Гарри уже мирно спит в своей новой кроватке, Том берет меня за подбородок, поворачивает мою голову к себе и основательно целует. Улыбаясь, я углубляю поцелуй, дразня его своим языком. Том обнимает меня и притягивает ближе к себе, и я чувствую, как к бедру прижимается его возбужденный член. 

– Спасибо, Том, – шепчу я, не уверенный, благодарю ли его за то, что он сохранил жизнь Гарри или что тем самым спас и мою. 

Том проводит губами по моей щеке, несколько раз нежно целует чуть ниже скулы и наконец отстраняется, чтобы вновь посмотреть мне в глаза. 

– Для тебя, мой дорогой друг, все что угодно. 

Конец


End file.
